A growing interest in the field of virtual reality is how to capture and display stereoscopic images, including movies, such that the viewer can move their head and see a 360 degree environment from the image. An unmet need is for a viewer of the virtual reality image to be able to tilt their head and still see a realist stereoscopic view of the image.